


The One Where Everyone Finds Out

by Strawmari



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Spoilers, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawmari/pseuds/Strawmari
Summary: Set roughly around 3.10Beth and Rio are back to being partners, but with a big secret, the problem is they couldn't have been more obvious to everyone around them.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Dean Boland, Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 18
Kudos: 134





	The One Where Everyone Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters/shows and any similarities to other ffs are coincidental. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

They couldn't believe that it came down to this, them using every last cent they had saved up to hire a hitman. Rio had gone too far with his intimidation tactics and honestly they feared for their lives, even Beth. 

He looked for incentive, Beth was no longer afraid of getting her hands dirty and being held at gunpoint seemed to do anything but scare her. So Rio went with framing her for Lucy's murder, he didn't of course, it was a threat for if she fell out of line.

They were supposed to go through Max's cousin, but somehow ended up meeting a man with no references. It would've been shady if they weren't so damn desperate. He could have been an undercover cop for all they knew and god, what was the prison sentence for soliciting murder? Life? A death sentence?

Now she was panicking. 

Beth waited on the top floor of a random bell tower, standing beside the hitman who was willing to take someone's life without thinking twice. She didn't understand how he could do that for a living. 

After the loft incident happened, she constantly saw Rio's face when she closed her eyes. His last breath, the blood caked at the sides of his mouth, those images haunted her. And most recently they were replaced by Lucy. She was innocent and they shouldn't have brought her into their mess, and even though Beth didn't pull the trigger, she felt guilty for her role in it all.

The sniper readied his rifle over the windowsill, watching for Rio's car in his viewfinder. 

"Are you sure about this, Mrs. Boland?".

"Do it".

Beth took a deep breath, letting out a shaky one in its place. It wasn't supposed to end this way, their partnership. She didn't expect them to run off into the sunset the second her divorce papers were filed, but they could've been trusting partners who shook the FBI off their backs for the hell of it.

_"If you don't have the FBI on your back, you ain't making noise"._

_"I don't want to make noise"._

She was just a rookie then, an amateur with no idea what they had gotten themselves into. Rio taught her, gave her chance after chance because he saw potential in her, something others refused to do.

Beth couldn't go through with it, Rio wasn't just some guy. Yes, he was dangerous, unreasonable and had proven to be a petty asshole, but he was her asshole. No matter how much Beth wanted to hate him and she did, the thought of never fighting with him again left a gaping hole in her chest. How twisted was that?

The man's finger rested on the trigger, waiting for the driver's door to open further.

"Stop!".

Beth already had enough on her plate and she didn't need to add worrying about the feds to it. 

The girls weren't pleased that the hit was called off, even more so that the hitman didn't do refunds. 

She apologized profusely and promised to pay them back every penny they contributed, she just needed time to come up with a new plan and it didn't take long for one to fall into her lap.

Dean wanted to buy out the spa, the same one he quit because he kissed his boss. He claimed it was nothing more, but his excuse was absurd. Thank god his tux had two buttons or he would've added woman number five. Beth didn't believe a word that came from his mouth, but let him stay for the sake of the kids.

She didn't know how he expected to buy it. He quit without running it past her and everything she made went toward their mortgage, groceries and the millions of after school activities the kids participated in.

Collectively they got 12% from Rio, however once that was divided up they were lucky if they walked away with six thousand each. No matter how many times Beth checked their bank account, they weren't even close to the sales price and their credit was still in the red from Dean's first screw up.

She racked her brain, there had to be another solution. The girls offered to throw in a couple spare dollars, but she couldn't take their money, not when she knew how much they needed it. Ruby wanted to be a good person, believing Stan had developed a taste for crime and refused to step away from it. Annie on the other hand just completed her GED and had high hopes of enrolling in an EMT program at the community college, Beth couldn't have been happier for her.

Crime wasn't just Beth's life, it was Rio's. 

Just the mere thought that Rio was involved in their business would send Dean into a fit of rage. He already took the kids, forced her into an uncomfortable ultimatum, cheated and cut up the one item that kept her from being murdered.

_"I have a bullet lodged a half inch from my spine because you can't stop seeing this guy"._

_"Does he listen to you more? Encourage you in ways that I don't?"._

_"I told you, he won't kill something that he loves"._

_"Can you wear the dress? The one you wore for him?"._

_"It's him, isn't it?"._

Dean didn't know what had or was going on between them and he didn't care. All he knew was someone else was interested in his shiny trophy and he didn't want to share. Jealousy was an ugly beast and it sat clear as day on Dean's shoulder.

"What do you want, Elizabeth?".

She downed the remainder of her drink, then turned on her stool to face him. "I have a business opportunity".

His lips upturned, sliding one of her shot glasses closer to him. Beth had gone ahead and ordered their celebratory drink in advance, hoping she would be able to convince him like usual. "Oh yea? You come into more botox and whatnot?".

That was a mistake, one that they learned from. How were they supposed to know there wasn't a black market for botox, or that it wasn't the type of injectables Darren dealt with? None of that mattered anymore, they were now entrepreneurs, but it felt good knowing he remembered their past. 

"Hot tubs".

"Hot tubs?" Rio repeated, ensuring he heard correctly.

After hearing her near fifteen minute pitch, he agreed to give her 50% of the sales price and asked for half the profits in return, that seemed fair. "Deal".

Much like in the past, they fell into old routines.

They started to sneak away every weekend to be together. Beth would tell Dean that she was heading to the store; Rio would tell his boys there was a little league game he had to attend, only to find themselves pressed against any surface that could hold their combined weight. 

His backseat was a popular choice, there was something about the leather against her body that made it hard for her to turn down. Rio enjoyed hoisting her up on the washer and yanking off her panties as she sat on his kitchen island.

They did traditional, they weren't completely opposed to a bed, it just felt differently when they did. Like they weren't enemies and they hadn't tried to kill each other a hundred times.

"What are we doing?" Beth asked, breathless, dropping her hands to his chest. 

"That a trick question, ma?".

He glanced down at their bodies, his cock buried deep inside her. Beth chuckled, moving her hips forward, hands gliding over his shoulders. 

Rio grunt, grabbing her hips, fingers brushing over the chinese symbol on her hip. He saw it before, but never paid close attention to it, not until they started all of this back up. Beth noticed the small scar on his back which he said was from his initiation. It was a fresh start for them, no more secrets or lies.

Beth moaned, his thumb circling her clit "fuck".

He thrust sharply, "Elizabeth".

"Oh, god" She came undone, clenching around him as he rode out the orgasm.

Maybe them going into business together wouldn't end in fiery chaos. As long as they kept Dean in the dark and told nobody about their relationship, they'd be fine.

▪︎

Rio dropped by during their morning coffee to pay a visit to his favorite employees. In the three months he terrorized them, he didn't bother to stop by once and that was enough to raise a red flag for Ruby.

His hand rested on Beth's hip, "whatcha doin today?".

"I'm at the spa from noon until close, swing by tonight" Rio smiled, leaning over to peck her cheek.

Ruby's jaw dropped, waving her finger between the two of them. They didn't feel the need to hide whatever was going on between them from Ruby. She was Beth's best friend and from what Rio's heard, she wasn't all that disappointed in Beth's decision to fuck him in the first place.

"So, it was good".

Beth rolled her eyes, pulling her hair up into a ponytail, "I'm going to work, remember we're all meeting up this weekend".

▪︎

She stepped into the hot tub, her clothes piled on the tiles below. "this is our gold model, it's got four jets".

"What am I doing here, Elizabeth?".

"That's up to you" she trailed her finger down her breast, slipping it between her legs "the water's fine".

It was Rio's second time at the spa, the first time had been right after Dean signed the final papers. The building had been empty aside from a single rubber duck near the far wall, he seemed interested in her ideas and she now wanted to show off the inventory. It didn't matter whether or not she was the boss, there was always a part of her that wanted to impress him.

Beth moaned as he took her nipple into his mouth, pulling away with a pop, the water around them splashing gently over the side. That's when she saw him, Mick, reaching for the door and she panicked. "Take a breath".

"Huh?" Rio looked up, brows creased.

"Take a breath". 

Beth pushed his head under the water, glancing down to ensure the waves were covering her breasts from Mick's view. 

"You need anything before I go?" He asked from the doorway.

She shook her head, feeling Rio's hand brush her clit. "Mm...no". 

"I never got my hot tub, we had a deal".

Mick was lingering, she was naked and small bubbles were appearing on the surface, she didn't know how much longer Rio could hold his breath. "I'll talk to Dean, there's probably just a delay".

"Cool. G'night boss".

Rio came up for air, running his hands over his face. "Night, man".

He waited for the door to close, then pulled Beth back onto his lap.

▪︎

Ruby and Mick knew about their _relationship_ and even though they were sworn to secrecy, it made Beth nervous that Annie could find out.

She went on a rant the first time, insinuating that Rio gave Beth the money because they slept together, that wasn't the case at all. They never understood what she saw in him, to them he was just a banger. Although in their defense, Beth questioned if she even knew him at all after he kidnapped her.

"KB, start on your math homework" Beth yelled, tying Jane's shoe.

Annie and Ruby were sitting at the picnic table, the yard filled with their seven kids.

Kenny was supposed to do his homework the night before, but blew it off and played video games instead. Beth found it folded in the back of his textbook and this was his punishment. While the others played, he had to do algebra.

"Mom, can your friend help me?".

Ruby shook her head, wanting off the hook, even in school that wasn't her strongest subject. 

"Ladies, Elizabeth" Rio sat on top of the table, taking a peek at the open notebook, "whatcha got?".

Kenny read through the first equation and Rio talked him through it, allowing him to try the next one on his own. They got him a math tutor way back when, but had to cut back with their finances being what they were. Beth had been filling in to the best of her abilities.

"Carry that two, there ya go" Beth found herself smiling. This side of him, the one he rarely showed was her favorite. Don't get her wrong, there was something exhilarating when he held a gun to her chin and threatened her, only for her to walk away unscathed. Rio refused to kill her and Beth couldn't kill him either, so why did they continue to try?

"Again?!" Annie exclaimed, startling Kenny.

"I - I… you don't get to judge".

Rio smirked, noticing Beth's flushed cheeks. "Looks like they all know, mama".

"Dean doesn't".

▪︎

After two days of straight deliberation, Beth slid the signed divorce papers across the counter, they delayed it long enough.

They would still be friends, she wasn't about to throw away twenty years of history because they weren't in love anymore. Plus they had their spa venture and the kids, their lives would forever be intertwined. 

"Is it him?".

And for the first time in three years, Beth knew the answer to that question. "No, this is for me".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading & I can't wait to hear your thoughts! <3


End file.
